Tagesanbruch
by SoyTryphena
Summary: Zwei Männer sitzen auf einem Hügel und beobachten den Sonnenaufgang. SSRL. Autorisierte Übersetzung.


**Disclaimer:** Es ist traurig, aber sie gehören leider nicht mir. Noch schlimmer – ich verdiene überhaupt kein Geld damit.

**Alle Figuren gehören JK Rowling.**** Die Story gehört nicht mir sondern The Treacle Tart ****(Story-ID 2449668** **).**** Dies ist eine autorisierte Übersetzung der FF von The Treacle Tart bei Fanfiction(dot)net. Reviews (auf Englisch) könnt Ihr abgeben unter der Story-ID 2449668** **oder (auf Deutsch) an mich. Ich leite sie gern übersetzt an The Treacle Tart weiter.**

**Anmerkung: **Vielen Dank von The Treacle Tart an madmaudlin fürs Betalesen und Ermutigen. Es tut mir leid, dass ich dich gezwungen habe, Snupin zu lesen. Ich musste einfach noch einmal eine Story mit meinem Lieblings-Pairing schreiben.

* * *

**Morgendämmerung**

Er saß etwas erhöht am Hang und sah zu, wie die Sonne langsam hinter dem Horizont aufstieg. Der Morgen begann mit einem dunstigen, dunklen Rot, das die Schwärze der Nacht durchbrach. Schon bald folgten gelbe und orangefarbene Farbexplosionen. Sie schossen in den Himmel und erleuchteten ein verkohltes Schlachtfeld, von dem aus noch immer Rauchspuren in die Luft stiegen. Unter seiner zerfetzten Kleidung stachen die knochigen, blutigen Knie hervor; die Fragmente seines zertrümmerten Zauberstabs waren über das Gras verstreut. Weiter unten am Hang saßen ein paar Dutzend andere Menschen auf dem Boden und beobachteten, wie der neue Tag anbrach.

Ein Mann kam den Hang hinauf auf ihn zu. Auch seine Kleidung in Fetzen und am Saum angesengt. Seinen unzerbrochenen Zauberstab hielt er fest umklammert. Ein leises Lächeln zierte das vernarbte, zerschrammte Gesicht. „Du hast es geschafft," sagte er einfach nur.

„Ja, so sieht es aus. Tut mir leid – ich kann mir kaum vorstellen, wie viele Galleonen die Leute verloren haben, die bei dieser Wette nicht auf mich gesetzt haben."

Remus Lupin lächelte, als er sich neben Severus Snape ins Gras setzte. Sie saßen still beieinander und schauten in die Morgendämmerung, während sich unten ein Menschenauflauf bildete. Hunderte strömten herbei, manche davon zu schwer verletzt, um allein gehen zu können. Es schien nur Minuten zu dauern, bis sich das zuvor leere Feld mit Gesichtern gefüllt hatte, die alle in den Tagesanbruch schauten.

„Wo ist es passiert?" fragte Lupin.

„Dort." Severus wies mit dem Kinn zu einer Stelle, wo niemand stand. Ein geschwärzter Fleck Erde markierte das Ende.

Lupin starrte auf den Flecken verbrannter Erde. „Diese Stelle sollte unberührt bleiben, aber vermutlich wird man dort ein Denkmal errichten," sagte er traurig. „Auf diesem verbrannten Feld werden über Jahre hinweg Feierlichkeiten abgehalten werden."

Severus nickte langsam. „Leises Gedenken und ernste Ehrungen werden verdrängt von lauten Festen und Geschrei. An jedem Jahrestag wird ein Politiker hier irgend eine Art von förmlichem Veranstaltung abhalten, um das Ende des widerlichsten Dunklen Lords zu begehen, den die Welt je gesehen hat. Namen wie Weasley und Potter und Granger werden mit Verehrung und Ehrfurcht genannt werden."

Lupin grinste. „Das wird dir gar nicht gefallen, nicht wahr?"

„Es ist beinahe unerträglich."

„Nur beinahe?"

„Die kleinen Scheißer haben es sich verdient", gab er missmutig zu.

Lupin wandte den Kopf ab, um sein Lachen zu unterdrücken. Da fiel sein Blick auf die Holzsplitter, die einmal Severus' Zauberstab gewesen waren. Er hob einige Bruchstücke auf und rollte sie zwischen seinen Fingern hin und her. „Deiner?" fragte er und drehte sich wieder zu Severus um.

„Das war er mal." Severus ließ die Hände ins Gras an seiner Seite sinken und strich mit den Fingern über die Bruchstücke seines Zauberstabs. „Er ist zersprungen, als der Dunkle Lord fiel. Das war seine Garantie, das die Träger des dunklen Mals immer loyal sein würden, dass wir bis aufs Blut für sein Überleben kämpfen würden. Sollte er fallen, fiele unsere Magie mit ihm."

Lupin versuchte sein Entsetzen zu verbergen. „Kannst du denn keinen neuen Stab nehmen?"

„Doch, das könnte ich", antwortete Severus nach einer langen Pause.

Keiner von beiden sagte etwas, doch der ungesagte Nachsatz – „das werde ich aber nicht" – schwebte greifbar in der Luft. Severus fragte sich, ob Lupin ihn aussprechen würde oder ob auch er die Worte nicht über die Lippen brächte. Beide richteten ihre Aufmerksamkeit wieder auf das Schlachtfeld und die wachsende Menschenmenge. Trotz der großen Zahl an Menschen, die auf das Feld drängten, war es unnatürlich still.

„Keiner weiß so genau, was er tun soll, nicht wahr?" bemerkte Lupin schließlich.

„Nur wenige dachten, dass sie diesen Tag erleben würden."

Lupin drehte sich zu ihm hin. „War der Sieg denn so undenkbar?" An seinen Lippen haftete noch die Spur eines Lächelns, doch seine Augen schienen Severus um eine Antwort anzuflehen, als läge ihm persönlich etwas daran.

Undenkbar war nicht das richtige Wort, dachte Severus. Man konnte schon daran denken, sogar darauf hoffen konnte man. Doch vielleicht konnte man es doch nicht. Vielleicht hatten die jahrelangen Kämpfe und die Brutalität, die sie alle ertragen mussten, den Sieg unvorstellbar gemacht. Den Frieden undenkbar gemacht. „Ich nehme an, für viele war er das."

„Und für dich, Severus?" fragte er. Das Lächeln war aus seinem Gesicht verschwunden, die Augen flehten intensiver denn je.

Severus' eigene Lippen zuckten leicht. „Ich habe vor langer Zeit gelernt, an das Unwahrscheinliche zu glauben."

„Du?" Lupin lachte die Frage beinahe heraus, so überrascht war er von der Bemerkung. „Du… hattest Hoffnung?"

„Ist das so undenkbar?"

„Also… um ehrlich zu sein, ja."

Die Sonne war nun vollständig über den Horizont geklettert, ihre Strahlen griffen um sich und berührten seine übel zugerichtete, fahle Haut. Severus drehte den Kopf in die Sonne und schloss die Augen; er konnte sich nicht erinnern, wann das Tageslicht ihn zuletzt so gewärmt hatte. Er saß da, das Gesicht nach oben gerichtet, ließ sich von der herrlichen Wärme durchdringen und fragte sich, wann er so gefühlsduselig geworden war, dass er sich selbst Hoffnung gestattet hatte. Was hatte den Schutzwall durchlöchert, den er ein Leben lang so sorgfältig angelegt hatte? Was hatte ihn an etwas anderes als die Wahrheit glauben lassen, die nur Schmerz und Leid am Leben erhalten konnten?

„Vor beinahe zwanzig Jahren war ich Zeuge eines Ereignisses. Ich erlebte, wie ein Kleinkind einen der mächtigsten Zauberer unserer Zeit zu Fall brachte", begann er und öffnete die Augen, wandte sie jedoch nicht von dem Licht ab, das den Himmel erfüllte. „Vor einigen Stunden erlebte ich, wie das Dunkle Mal für immer aus meiner Haut wich. Alles, was dazwischen geschah, war unwahrscheinlich … und doch es ist geschehen."

Lupin lehnte sich nach hinten in das kühle, feuchte Gras auf dem Hügel. Severus stellte fest, dass auch er sich fallen lassen wollte, das mit Tau benetzte Gras in seinem Nacken spüren wollte. Stattdessen beugte er sich vor und stützte die Ellenbogen auf seine Oberschenkel.

Die Menge auf der Wiese unter ihnen wuchs noch immer an. Severus fühlte, wie sich Lupin neben ihm regte. Ein Vogel war über sie hinweg geflogen, einen Zweig im Schnabel, den er nun einem Häufchen hinzufügte, das wie die Anfänge eines Nests aussah. Sie beobachteten, wie der Vogel mehrmals hin- und herflog und seinem künftigen Heim etwas Gestrüpp und Blätter aus dem Unterholz hinzufügte. Jedes Mal, wenn er wieder fortflog, zwitscherte er kurz. Dieses Zwitschern schien neben ihren eigenen Stimmen als einziges Geräusch die Stille des Morgens zu durchdringen.

Severus sah die ganze Zeit nicht zu Lupin hinüber, und trotzdem wusste er, dass ein Gedanke den Mann nicht losließ. In der Stille konnte er jedes Mal, wenn Lupin den Mund zum Sprechen öffnete, einen leichten Atemzug hören, dann schloss er ihn jedes Mal wieder mit einem kaum hörbaren Seufzer. Nach einer geraumen Weile, und nachdem der Vogel sein Nest bereits halb fertig gebaut hatte, schien Lupin endlich den Mut gefunden zu haben, die Frage zu stellen, die ihm offensichtlich nicht aus dem Kopf gegangen war. „Und jetzt, Severus. Was jetzt?"

Es war eine berechtigte Frage, eine Frage, die er sich selbst bereits seit einiger Zeit stellte. Es war ein Gedanke, mit dem er in den frühen Morgenstunden spielte, wenn er keinen Schlaf fand. Es war ein Traum, den er sich zu träumen erlaubte, wenn es sonst nichts mehr gab, woran er sich festhalten konnte. Was wenn? Was dann? Was jetzt?

„Jetzt … jetzt sitze ich mit dir auf einem Hügel und frage mich, wie sich das Leben als freier Mann anfühlen wird. Ich frage mich, wie es sein wird, heute Nacht zu schlafen, zu schlafen in dem Wissen, dass meine Schuld getilgt ist, meine Vergangenheit ausgelöscht und meine Zukunft … offen. Ich sitze hier und denke über ein Leben ohne Magie nach und ich denke darüber nach, wie es sich anfühlen wird, alles hinter mir zu lassen, das ich je gekannt habe – einfach nur, weil ich es jetzt kann."

„Würdest du das wirklich alles hinter dir lassen?" Lupins Frage war vorsichtig, seine Stimme leise und unmerklich angespannt.

„Es kommt nicht darauf an, ob ich das tue oder nicht. Es kommt einzig darauf an, dass ich jetzt eine Wahl habe."

Eine Wahl hatten weder Lupin noch er wirklich gehabt. Beide hatten sich ein Leben lang nach den Launen anderer gerichtet, ihre Zukunft war beiden aus den Händen genommen worden. Von allen Menschen, die seinen Lebensweg mehr oder weniger intensiv gekreuzt hatten, war Lupin wohl der einzige, der wusste, was es bedeutete, einem wankelmütigen und grausamen Meister zu dienen. Severus hatte seine Zukunft aufgegeben und in die Hände eines Irren gelegt, und der einzige Weg zur Freiheit bestand darin, seine Seele einem anderen Irren zu verkaufen. Lupin hatte nie eine Wahl gehabt; seine Zukunft war ihm genommen worden, als er noch ein Kind war. Doch es spielte keine Rolle, ob man die Zukunft verloren hatte, sie einem genommen wurde oder man sie gar selbst aufgegeben hatte. Wichtig war nur, das keiner von beiden etwas sagen konnte. Keiner von beiden konnte einfach aufgeben und alles hinter sich lassen.

Jetzt fühlte sich Severus plötzlich von der Fessel seiner Torheit befreit und ihm wurde bewusst, dass er sich schuldig fühlte, weil Lupins Fessel ihn nie loslassen würde. Er war nicht der Grund für Lupins Unglück; er hielt die Schlüssel zu dessen Ketten nicht in den Händen und doch fühlte er mitleidiges Bedauern. Vielleicht war das eine der Nebenwirkungen, wenn einem ein Herzenswunsch erfüllt wurde – Mitleid für diejenigen, die solche Güte nicht erfuhren. Schnell ermahnte er sich selbst: er wurde rührselig.

Er dachte über den Mann nach, der neben ihm saß, der mehr Teil seines Lebens war, als er jemals zugeben würde. Ein Mann, dessen weiche Augen und sanftes Wesen wie Dolche durch ihn hindurchgingen. Dessen Lächeln ihn verbrannte. Dessen Stimme in die verkrusteten Spalten seines Herzens zu dringen schien. In dem Augenblick, als Severus wusste, dass er nicht sterben würde, erkannte er, dass er die Welt der Zauberer hinter sich lassen konnte, Hogwarts hinter sich lassen konnte, die Magie hinter sich lassen konnte, Remus Lupin jedoch nicht. Er konnte nicht hinter sich lassen, wofür es sich einzig und allein zu leben lohnte.

Als er Lupin sah, als er Remus umrahmt von feurigen Himmel des anbrechenden Tages auf sich zukommen sah, wusste Severus, warum er überlebt hatte. „Und jetzt, Remus? Was jetzt?"

Stille umgab sie. Keiner der beiden bemerkte, dass sich die Menge auf dem Feld in den letzten Minuten beinahe verdoppelt hatte. Keiner bemerkte, dass der Vogel im Baum nicht mehr allein da saß.

„Jetzt, Severus?" Remus' Antwort war beinahe traurig. „Ich habe niemals an diesen Augenblick gedacht; ich habe schon vor langem den Glauben an solche Dinge wie Hoffnung verloren. Gestern Nacht habe ich mit dem Tod gerechnet. Doch dann hörte der Kampf auf, die Schreie hörten auf. Alles hörte einfach auf. Und ich sah hoch und sah das erste Licht des Morgens. Ich sah auf und ich sah dich."

Remus setzte sich auf und schob sich näher an Severus heran. Er legte eine vorsichtige Hand auf Severus Schenkel, die Handfläche ruhte auf den Fetzen seiner Kleidung, die Fingerkuppen strichen vorsichtig über die Haut zwischen den Rissen. Severus konnte sich dazu überwinden, die Hand auf seinem Bein anzusehen, er sah die Finger, die seine verwundete Haut berührten, doch er konnte dem Mann, dem sie gehörten, nicht ins Gesicht sehen.

„Jetzt sitze ich hier auf einem Hügel und frage mich, ob wir die Vergangenheit vergessen könne, Severus", begann Remus. „Ob das hier, der Beginn eines neuen Tages, auch der Beginn für etwas anderes sein kann. Ich frage mich, ob ich mir schließlich doch noch einmal eine kleine Hoffnung erlauben kann. Ich frage mich, ob du es wohl zulassen wirst, dass ich dich küsse. Ob ich meine Lippen auf deine legen und dich in den Arm nehmen kann, und es egal ist, wer uns sieht – und das nicht einfach nur, weil ich es kann, sondern weil du es zulässt."

Die Sonne schien hell auf das Schlachtfeld und eintausend Menschen sahen sie aufgehen. Die Stille wurde durch ein Schluchzen und einige Worte des Trostes durchbrochen. Ein leises Raunen stieg in der Menge auf und bald füllte sich die Luft mit Lachen und Tränen und Stimmen, die das Ende bejubelten und den Anfang.

Oberhalb des Feldes, im saftigen Gras eines Hügels saßen zwei Männer, unbemerkt und vergessen. Sie kannten sich seit Jahrzehnten, doch hielten sie sich mit nervösen Händen und linkischen Gliedmaßen im Arm wie zwei Jugendliche. Ihre Küsse waren scheu, schüchtern und süß und dreißig Jahre lang gereift.

Keiner der beiden hatte geglaubt, diesen Sonnenaufgang erleben zu dürfen. Keiner hatte gedacht, den anderen je wiederzusehen. Doch vielleicht war noch unfassbarer, dass sie nun alles hinter sich lassen konnten in dem Wissen, alles in ihrer Macht stehende zum Wohle anderer getan zu haben. Dass sie die Welt hinter sich lassen und am Ende dieses Weges ihre Zukunft finden konnten.


End file.
